


Ray's Enemy

by look_turtles



Series: The Enemy [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray tries to channel his inner Ray Vecchio, but all that happens is he has a sudden craving for Italian food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [The Enemy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/200839) and [Dief's Enemy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/203797).
> 
> Written for the Ds_snippets challenge 20 Prompt: Channel

Ray has always had a love hate, emphasis on the hate, relationship with fancy clothes. When he was ten, his mother had made him wear a tie for school pictures and for weeks afterward he dreamed about being abducted by aliens and having them wrap their tentacles around his neck. That's not to say Ray never wore a suit. He wore a suit during the infamous Lady Shoes case, but that didn't mean he didn't spend the whole case feeling like he was being strangled by a large snake. And Ray normally liked snakes. Ray was glad Fraser was the one in the Dewey's tux.

Now, Ray was staring down at the polyester ties in his sweating hands and he could almost hear them making mocking him. If it wasn't his mom's birthday he would have thrown the ties in his trash can and shown up in a t-shirt and jeans. Ray closed his eyes and tried to channel his inner Ray Vecchio, but all that happened was he had a sudden craving for Italian food.

'Which one do you think I should wear?' Ray asked Spike who was sitting on his bed.

'The blue one is very fetching,' a voice said.

'Thanks, buddy. I...' Ray's head popped up. 'What did you just say?'

'I said I prefer the blue tie.'

Ray turned around and saw Fraser standing his room.

'Is something the matter, Ray?' Fraser asked.

'Nah. It's just for a second there I thought Spike had started talking to me,' Ray said as he put his blue tie around his neck.

'That's ridiculous. Spike prefers your red tie.'

If it had been anyone else, Ray would have thought Fraser was joking. All things considered about Fraser's wildly bizarre habits, finding out that Fraser spoke turtle seemed almost normal.


End file.
